Sgrub
In the Pre-Scratch Troll's universe, Sgrub is a game manufactured by Soltech Industries. It is the troll version of Sburb, and was severly slammed in Game Grub. This version of Sgrub is in fact the full, stable version of Sgrub, as the game has exited beta stages. This brings new changes and elements to the game. The game was released a day before Mecris was introduced, and was pirated by Setsiu Yasram through a series of l33t h4qz. It was then distributed among the other trolls, with Setsiu, Cruzle, and Iridis being the only trolls to obtain their copies legitimately. Session Constants Note: This contains elements from the MSPA Wiki . *Skaia, a "dormant crucible of unlimited creative potential". Under its thick atmosphere lies The Battlefield, a planet that changes every time a player enters the medium with a prototyped sprite. It's here that a war between Prospit and Derse takes place, which Prospit must always lose. This war is always headed by the White King and Black King respectively. *Prospit, a planet that orbits Skaia like a moon. Home to the forces of light, and ruled by the White Queen. Prospit's moon passes through the atmosphere of Skaia, allowing Prospitian dream selves to see the future in the clouds. *Derse, a planet that orbits beyond The Veil. Home to the forces of darkness, and ruled by the Black Queen. The Noble Circle of Horrorterrors, who reside in the Furthest Ring, whisper advice to Dersite dream selves. *Planets. Every player has their own unique planet orbiting Skaia in the Incipisphere. These are all home to other session constants, such as Consorts, Denizens and Quest Beds. *The Forge. Its purpose is not entirely known, but it has appeared in every known session so far. *Frog Temple. The frog temples on a planet provide the initial coding for Sburb, and are typically the place where the whole thing seems to start. They seem to always contain a Lotus Time Capsule that, as the name suggests, allow objects (and characters) to be put in and retrieved after a certain amount of time. They are responsible for a great deal of time shenanigans. Always seem to be located in the same place as The Forge, in close proximity to a Hero of Space. *The Scratch construct. Appears in every session on the planet of the Hero of Time. *The Veil. The ring of meteors dividing the medium from the Furthest Ring where Derse orbits. These meteors are the same as those which hail in The Reckoning, and also seem to contain a number of laboratories for the practice of Ectobiology and creating the carapacian armies. Full Version Additions The full version of Sgrub contains a large multitude of elements not seen in any previous variants. These are meant to be game changing, and include: *Added more Aspects and Classes. *Mobius Defunction Virus added as a crucial part of the game, lusii will not die upon game entrance but 75% will die eventually. *Sessions now have a chance to be generated without a Time Player, therefore lacking a Scratch Construct, making the Scratch impossible. *Sessions can be combined through a series of modified ~ATH codes. *Prospitan Agents added. *All Crocker brand objects are disintegrated on entry. *Derse Rebels added. These will eventually become Exiles if players do not interfere.